Careful What You Wish For
by BrklynGirl16
Summary: Just looking to get his family back, Harry wishes Voldemort never existed. He never expected his life to become this! Can he deal with a new family, new friends, a new girlfriend, and new rivals, all while trying to return back to his own world? AU
1. His Wish

Careful What You Wish For

Summary: Just looking to get his family back, Harry wishes Voldemort never existed. He never expected his like to become this! Can he deal with a new family, new friends, a new girlfriend, and new rivals, all while trying to return back to his own world? AU obviously + OCs, non-can pairings.

Chapter 1:  
His Wish

Harry walked along the courtyard of his old school, fiddling with his newly repaired wand. It was over. Voldemort was gone, dead, never to return again… He sat under the beech tree he'd done homework under every now and then with his friends. He laid his head back against the bark wanting so much to just fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw another person who had lost their lives to this war. His parents… Sirius… Dumbledore… Snape… Even Fred, whose smile was contagious and pranks hilarious, and Colin Creevey, who used to flash his camera nonstop in Harry's face, were both gone. And Remus and Tonks died, leaving poor Teddy orphaned…

_Trying to make a world where he could live a happier life…_ Harry could hear Remus's words echo in his mind. How could anyone be _happy_ when they had no parents? Harry knew firsthand the answer: they couldn't. He began to feel fury. At what? The Death Eaters who killed mercilessly, even if their target was their own flesh and blood? Voldemort for recruiting followers who thought anyone less than Pureblood was scum, despite Voldemort's own Half-blood heritage? He grabbed his wand, and pointed it at the ground, drowning a colony of ants in the grass.

"Hey, Potter…" Harry turned towards the source of the voice, shocked; he had believed he was alone out here.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted, unsure of what the blond wanted. They weren't exactly on friendly terms, but that was to be expected.

Draco walked over and sat down beside Harry, also leaning back onto the bark. "I guess I owe you an apology…"

"Yeah, you do," Harry said. Then, trying to lighten the mood, he added, "When we were on that broom, you squeezed me so tight, you almost broke my ribs."

Draco let a small smile grace his face, something new to Harry. "I mean it. I didn't really want you dead, but my father thought … bringing you to him…"

"I know. I understand…" Draco looked at him, a bit shocked. "You didn't sell us out."

"Huh?"

"At your Manor. You never really confirmed that it was us – Hermione, Ron, and I. But I know you knew."

"Is that why you did it?" he asked, looking at the ground.

"Did what?" Harry asked.

"Saved me, up there," Draco motioned to the castle with a nod. "Twice. Or was that just your hero-complex playing its part?"

"I couldn't let someone die, if I could stop it."

"So, it _was_ your hero-complex."

"If that's how you see it…"

There was an awkward silence. "Thanks."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Um, you're welcome."

There was another silence, this one a bit more comfortable than the last. "They're going to bring the Slytherins back soon, question them about their parents. Blaise and Pansy are probably terrified. The Greengrass girls will hopefully be okay, their father wasn't a Death Eater. My parents and I are probably on a one-way trip to Azkaban…"

"I'll put in a good word."

"_Why_? 'Well, yes, the Malfoys did try to kill me and hand me over to the Dark Lord on numerous occasions, but don't imprison them!'"

"For your mother," Harry explained simply.

"What does Mum have to do with this?"

"When they thought I was dead, she was asked to check. She saw I was alive, but she lied. I know she didn't do it for me, but it was touching. She wanted to make sure you were alright, and knew the only way into the castle was with the Death Eaters."

"And what do we have to do as a thank-you for _this_?"

"Try to get her to reconnect with her sister."

"Her sister's dead."

"You know who I mean."

"I can't guarantee anything," Draco said, biting his lip. "But I'll try."

"We could've been friends," Harry mused.

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"We're more alike than either of us realized." Noticing the scoff the blond sent his way, Harry continued. "I mean, well, we're both Seekers. We were both given tasks that seemed almost impossible, and people expected more from us than we knew we could accomplish. We've both risked our lives for our friends, if not always succeeding…" Harry saw a look of disconcertion pass on Draco's face, and he knew he was thinking about Crabbe. "I'm sorry, by the way. About Crabbe…"

"He wasn't always that… malicious. I blame the Carrows."

"And…" Harry continued, voicing another similarity between the two. "Neither of us could have ever killed someone."

"But you just…" Draco started, motioning towards the castle, in regards to Harry's defeat of Voldemort.

"I didn't say the curse. The wand just… protected me," Harry elaborated.

"You don't think you could've done it?"

"No. Despite that he was such a horrible, coldblooded murderer, I don't think I would've been able to really _mean_ it."

Draco didn't reply to Harry's comment, probably because he wasn't sure what to say. "How would our lives be different, you know, if he didn't exist?"

"I'd have my parents," Harry mused. "So would Teddy. And Sirius would still be alive. And … and Dumbledore…"

"My parents would have never risked time in Azkaban. Hell** I** would never have risked time in Azkaban…"

"I just…" Harry hesitated, not knowing exactly why. "I just wish," he began, ignoring the odd spark he felt in his pocket, where the Elder Wand still resided, "that Voldemort – Tom Riddle – was never even born." He looked down and thought he may have seen red sparks from his robes, but as soon as they came, they were gone. Shrugging it off as a figment of his imagination, he turned to look at Malfoy.

"You know what, Potter? For what it's worth, I do, too."

A/N: Okay, it's a rocky start, but I had this idea and wanted to try it. Just so you know, there WILL be OCs (and I'll do my best to make them not Mary-Sues. There will be OMCs and OFCs) As I warned above, it will be AU. And I'll do my best to update, but I'm going back to school soon – all honors classes – so I'll be a bit busy.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 2:  
Home Sweet… Home?

Harry woke up with a groan, not wanting to open his eyes. He didn't know why he was so tired, but he honestly didn't care. He reluctantly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He reached around for his glasses, but, opening his eyes, he realized he could see fine without them.

"That's odd," he mused. Looking around the room, he realized he wasn't in Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, or the Gryffindor dorms. In fact, he didn't recognize the room at all. The bed sheets and bed curtains were silver, while the rug, window curtains, and walls were varying shades of green. The bed was more elegant than he'd experienced, and the pillows were softer, and Harry was tempted to lay back down and sleep, but curiosity about where he was and why he suddenly had 20/20 vision unnerved him.

He got out of bed, noticing he was in only boxer shorts. He saw a decent-sized armoire and walked over to it, opening the doors to reveal clothes hung up neatly. _'Surely, whoever's room this is wouldn't mind me borrowing some clothes?' _he reasoned, pulling a white tee-shirt and a pair of Muggle jeans out of the armoire and slipping them on. _'It's either that or strut around half-naked.'_ He made his way out of the room, into the long, silent hallway. There were a number of doors, each tempting Harry to enter, but noise from the bottom of a spiral staircase distracted his attention. He listened to figure out the sound, concluding it was a woman singing. He faintly smelt bacon and pancakes from the floor below, and silently crept downstairs.

The room in which the staircase led to was a small den. There was a white loveseat, with beige leather recliners on either side, all situated in front of a cozy looking fireplace. There was a bookshelf on the far side of the wall, and on the other side, a beige couch was in front of a glass coffee table and Muggle television. Despite the plainness, it all seemed very … homey, and Harry found himself wondering – again – who lived here. He noticed there were photographs – moving ones, so the owner did have ties to the wizarding world – along the top of the fireplace. He was about to look closer to see who the photographs were of, but the voice that had been singing called to him.

"Harry, dear is that you? You're up?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew that voice. Where did he know that voice? He couldn't put a face to it – it wasn't Mrs. Weasley, or Tonks, or any of the girls from school that he talked to.

"Uh, yeah…" he called back, still trying to figure out where he'd heard the voice.

"Well, hurry up, dear. Or don't you want breakfast?" Harry's stomach growled and he gave in, walking through the archway in the wall, towards the kitchen. The stove was at the opposite wall than the door, so the woman had her back to him. She was maybe a few inches shorter than him, and her thick red hair stood out against her light blue shirt.

'_A Weasley?'_ Harry thought; they were about the only ones he knew with hair that red. It definitely wasn't Ginny, though. He knew that wasn't her voice speaking. But it wouldn't be a surprise if Molly had worried over him, making him stay with a relative of hers a few days after the war, until he got back on his feet. '_But why wouldn't she have made me stay with them at the Burrow_?' he asked himself, but then answered his own question. '_Duh, she's probably busy grieving over a lost son right about now_.'

"How many pancakes do you want, sweetie?" the unknown Weasley asked, turning around. One look at her and Harry knew this was no Weasley. Even if he hadn't seen dozens of pictures of her face, her eyes were a giveaway.

"Mum!" he yelled, shocked. The beautiful Lily Evans-Potter that he'd only ever really known from pictures, stories, or memories, was standing before him.

"Harry!" she jokingly yelled back. She smiled at him. "Is four enough? Plus, you'll be having some bacon, so we don't want you too stuffed."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The mother he'd wanted to meet all his life, the one who gave her life to save his, was standing in front of him. '_How can she be back from the dead and acting so normal? She's making pancakes for heaven's sake!_' Harry's first instinct was telling him that this was just a dream. Of course it was. People can't really come back from the dead, not without the Resurrection Stone. And Harry had made sure he'd dropped that in the Forbidden Forest.

Reluctantly, Harry walked up to the woman, and gave her a hug. She wasn't dissolving, so she was solid – definitely not a ghost. "Harry, what's going on with you? You're acting like you haven't seen me in years!"

'_About 16, to be exact_,' Harry thought. But he didn't say anything, he just smiled. He had a mother – _his_ mother!

"Harry, you have to let me go, or the bacon will burn," Lily said. Harry complied, and made his way over to the small marble table, sitting down in one of the four chairs. He tried to figure out what exactly happened. All he could remember was talking to Malfoy, wishing Voldemort was never born, and then sparks from his robe. Sparks… What was in his robe that could've made sparks? Then he remembered. He had still had the wand when he was talking to Malfoy, when he made the wish. He knew the Elder Wand had extraordinary magic, but could it grant its master's wishes? Even if said wish would basically end a life, or never let it begin?

He didn't dwell on it too long, as his mother put a plate of pancakes on the table in front of him, and another plate with crispy bacon and buttered toast. "Sorry, there's no jam for the toast. You're bloody father ate the last of it when he left for work." His father? Of course! If Voldemort wasn't around to kill his mum, he couldn't have killed his dad, either. Harry smiled as a floating syrup bottle poured itself onto the pancakes. He had a family. He had his mum, and his dad… '_It's too bad I don't seem to have siblings._'

As he began to dig into his breakfast, he noticed his mum putting stacks of pancakes on two other plates. One, he reasoned, was for her, but if she said his dad was at work, who could the other one be for? '_Maybe I do have a sibling after all_,' he thought as he heard footsteps on the spiral staircase. But the boy who walked into the kitchen certainly wasn't one related to Harry.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously. What could he have possibly been doing at his house?

"Since when do you call me by my last name?" the pale boy asked, as he took the plate Lily held out to him. "Thanks, Lily."

"No problem, Draco, dear. I'll go eat mine upstairs, so you can talk about whatever it is teenage wizards talk about," she said, smiling at them as she left.

Draco started eating his breakfast, while Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond. How dare he barge in during the happiest time of Harry's life? "Why, _exactly_, are you staring at me, Harry?" the blond asked, dropping his fork in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I always sleep over this time of year. Then, your mum brings us to Diagon Alley for us to buy school supplies, while she and her sister hang out in Muggle London. Damn, how much of that liquor from your dad's cabinet did you _drink_last night?" Malfoy asked, looking at Harry with an annoyed, confused, and slightly worried look.

"So, wait, we're like, friends?" Harry asked, trying to figure out if this was some joke.

"Yes, Harry, we've been best friends since, basically, our birth. Did you maybe hit your head or something?"

Harry didn't understand this. He and Malfoy were not just friends, but _best mates_? On what planet did that happen? He knew he'd thought they _could've_been friends, but he didn't see how in a world with no Voldemort, they actually would be. Most of the similarities they had were **due**to Voldemort.

'_Wow_,' he thought to himself as he pushed his hair – _why was it so bloody long?_ – out of his eyes.

"You can't honestly be wearing that to Diagon Alley, right?" Draco asked, examining his outfit. "I mean, I get you're really proud of your Muggle relatives and all, but you could at least make an effort to make yourself look presentable."

"Well then, O Fashion Genius, what would you like me to wear?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you pick something out." He dragged Harry out of his chair, and the plates floated over to the sink, to begin cleaning themselves. '_It's so much easier when magic does the dirty work, instead of me_.'

As they walked up the stairs and into the room Harry woke up in, Draco walked back over to the armoire and began picking out a 'decent' outfit. Harry caught sight of a mirror he hadn't noticed before. He looked in it, determined to fix his hair. However, what he saw shocked him.

Staring back at him wasn't what he usually saw. His eyes were still emerald, like his mother's, and his hair was still raven. However, it wasn't sticking up on all ends like it usually did. Instead, it fell around his face – which also looked a bit different – in smooth greasy-looking locks. He didn't look as 'amazingly identical' to James Potter as he'd always been told he was. In fact, if Harry looked hard enough, he kind of reminded himself of someone else he saw in memories with his father … a certain Slytherin Potions Master.

The realization hit him so hard, he literally fell on the floor in shock. "Draco," he asked from the floor, looking at the blond. Said blond turned away from the robes he was examining to see his best friend on the floor. "Who am I?"

* * *

Well, I finished this a little after midnight this morning. I'm not too sure what I think about this chapter. I know there are a lot of loose ends and you're all probably asking like a million questions. If you want to ask, go ahead, but if not, I'll try clearing everything up. I mean, this is only the second chapter. I may not be able to write today because my baby cousin is coming over and she needs constant supervision. Anyway, if you liked it, please review. Con-crit is appreciated, as long as it IS constructive, and not just criticism.


	3. The Truth Is Getting Clearer

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! My computer is screwed up (it refuses to charge), I had to do summer reading (5 books) and Global work (19 paragraphs!)and ALL HONORS CLASSES! I've already failed a Chem quiz, a Global quiz, and I'm up to my second math test! Anyway, I actually had the beginning done a while ago, and saved it up here. And I'd finished the END even before that, but it was in my notebook, and I hadn't been able to type it. But I've got it done, and figured a way to connect the two! Please, no yelling at me in reviews?

* * *

**The Truth is Getting Clearer**

"Harry, honestly, stop fooling around. Here, change into these," Draco said, putting wizard's robes on the silver bed. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Draco left the room and Harry looked back at the mirror. "This is not normal." Harry's mind was reeling with questions. Why is Lily in love with and married to Snape? Did he make his move before James 'deflated his head' as Lupin had put it? What happened to James? Did he move on? Did he marry another woman? Does he have kids? Is he happy?

Harry turned away from the mirror. He couldn't stare at it any longer. Seeing the plain black robes on the bed, Harry quickly changed his clothes and then looked around. 'So, this is my bedroom,' he thought. He noticed a pile of books on a desk, next to a desk lamp and a wand. Harry walked over to the desk, looking through the books. Most of them were old spellbooks, and Harry recognized Muggle book titles from his life at the Dursleys's. However, the book on the bottom pile caught his eye. There was no writing on the plain, brown leather cover, but Harry had a feeling he knew what it was.

Opening it to the first page, Harry saw a birth certificate. "Harry Severus Snape, born 31 July, 1980," he read. Harry continued flipping through the pages, taking in each picture. He saw himself as a newborn in his mother's arms; his mother and Narcissa Malfoy holding him and what he assumed to be a baby Draco side by side, as the boys were asleep; him in Snape's - his father's - arms as a toddler, eyes drooping as the man rocked him to sleep; toddler-Harry laughing and running away from a thin, sallow faced woman he recognized as Eileen Snape; there was even a picture of him and Dudley, around five or six, eating ice cream as his mother and aunt laughed in the background. Eventually the pictures became more recent - adolescent Harry in green robes, blocking a hoop from an incoming Quaffle; he and Draco making funny faces while sipping drinks at the Three Broomsticks; him looking cross-eyed at his slightly hooked nose, where chocolate icing had stuck from the cupcake he held in his hand; Harry rolling his eyes as Draco tried to flirt with some girl, and then laughing as the girl slapped Draco across the face.

There was a slight knock on the door before it opened. Draco noticed the book in Harry's hands and rolled his eyes. "Feeling sentimental?" he scoffed.

Harry ignored his friend's comment. Placing the book back on the desk, he turned to the blond. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Yeah, come on, your mum's waiting."

* * *

Lily led the teenagers to a shop. Harry noticed the address – ninety-three Diagon Alley. But when Harry looked up, he didn't see Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Instead, the place looked spooky and deserted. The curtains were closed, the overall building looked ancient with windows like you'd find in a medieval castle, and on the door was a sign that read 'Enter at own risk' in dripping red letters, and Harry was momentarily reminded of when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened.

Lily turned to them and smiled. "Well, go on. Find your friends so you can get your shopping done together. I'll meet you back here later."

She left, and Harry looked again at the place, wondering what mother would leave their child here. "Well, go in," Draco said. Harry looked at him like he'd gone mad. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him into the building.

When they entered, the sight before him was not as he'd expected. This place was obviously a popular hangout, because kids, ages 12 through 18, were packed into the place, eating, drinking, showing each other what they'd bought, and laughing. The interior was a complete 180 from the exterior; instead of being dark and gloomy, the place was bursting with energy.

There was a small drink bar at one side of the shop. Directly across from it was a counter with displays of sweets and baked goods. In between the two, there were many small, round tables, which fit an average of 5 teenagers. In the back and the very front, there were four larger round tables (two in the front, two in the back), which looked like they could fit about 10 kids. Past the large tables in the back stood a staircase, leading an open loft-like second floor. It was lined with shelves, in which children of almost all ages were looking through. Harry also noticed the Weasley twins were standing around the loft, one seemingly flirting with a girl Harry recognized as Angelina Johnson, and the other one with his arm around a tall brunette Harry didn't know.

"Noticed, have you?" Draco whispered, leading Harry to the candy counter. "I honestly think I preferred the Muggle bookshop that used to be up there. We didn't have to worry about girls spiking our drinks with _WonderWitch_ love potions before the Weasleys rented the second floor."

"Rented? They don't own it?" Harry asked.

"You're joking, right? Like they'd ever be able to _afford_ that! The only reason the afford rent is because one of the owners gave a discount to a future son-in-law."

"Son-in-law?" Harry asked, stunned. They reached the counter and Harry saw a notice board. On it, a poster read:

_'The Marauders Misses are proud to announce that the loft in the club is now home to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Although we are sad to see the Muggle Literature Collection go, we are most excited that you teenagers can now purchase fun joking and pranking equipment that is only potentially dangerous.'_

Next to it was a small newspaper clipping, announcing the engagement between Fred Weasley and Violet Lupin. In the photograph, Fred stood behind the tall brunette, embracing her around the waist as they smiled to the camera. But Harry wasn't focused on them. "Violet Lupin…?" He looked around the notice board and laid his eyes on a fairly large clipping. The title read 'Marauders Misses – Open for Business!' with the subtitle, _'Four dedicated mothers open a "club" in Diagon Alley, where they can be sure their children have fun and stay safe.'_ The photo showed four women, standing in front of the building.

The woman on the far left was tall, had her caramel hair in a professional bun, and seemed content to just smile at the camera. The woman beside her had honey-blonde hair, which fell in straight strands around her smiling face, she shyly waved to the camera and pushed her hair out of her face, only to have it fall back a second later. Next to her stood a slightly taller witch, who styled her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun, held together with chopsticks. She looked from the camera to the building, as though she couldn't believe it was happening. The woman on the far right had caramel hair as well, but it fell in long curls. She seemed to simply be smiling at the camera, although Harry could swear he saw her wink or smirk a couple of times. The caption below read: '(L-R) Blake Lupin, Ministry of Magic official; Allisandra Potter, top Healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; Mary Pettigrew, housewife of Ministry official Peter Pettigrew; Serena Black, Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Harry held in his relief. The Marauders apparently all had _misses _and children. Voldemort and his followers hadn't killed them. Peter never betrayed them. They were probably very happy. _'Maybe this wish wasn't a total waste.'_

A cute girl with medium length black hair and grey-green eyes came over. She wore a red shirt and Muggle jeans, under a purple apron with the words 'Marauders Misses' in gold. Her smile was obviously fake and her tone was one of false sweetness, in a Delores Umbridge sort of way. "Welcome to Marauders Misses. Today's Back-to-School Special is fudge brownies and an iced drink of your choice. What can I get you?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. "Careful now, or people might think we **don't** despise each other."

The smile never faltered from her face, but her eyes did seem to get darker. "Hardly. I just don't want to piss Mum off by hexing one of her customers."

"Well, here's a thought, Potter," Draco said, as if stating the most obvious thing in the world. Harry was only half listening; he was mainly staring at the girl. He noticed she kept moving her hair out of her face and running her hands through it. Harry almost forgot Draco was speaking until he continued. "Get us a server that we can actually stand."

Potter then dropped her smile; her grey eyes momentarily green with rage. "Who would you suggest, Malfoy?"

Harry followed Draco's gaze as he looked around, eyes settling on a short, smiling girl with dimples and dirty-blonde pixie cut. Under her purple apron was a white summer dress with yellow roses on the skirt. She was carrying a display case full of brownies over to the counter from a door marked 'Employees Only'. "Hey, Pettigrew!" Draco shouted.

The girl dropped the display case. Before Harry could even react, Potter had run to the girl and caught the case, just inches from the ground. She brought it over to place it near the two boys, the shorter girl following. "Thank you so much," Pettigrew said, breathless. "If it weren't for you, Clarissa, they'd have fallen and Mum would've killed me."

"I didn't mean to startle you," Draco said, giving a crooked smile.

"Oh, I know you didn't," Pettigrew said, giving a shy smile. Clarissa just glared at him, obviously not believing him. The effect, however, was ruined when she had to stop glaring in order to rub her eyes. The shorter girl noticed. "If you need to take out your contacts, Riss, I'll take over for now."

"Thanks, Chelsea," she said, walking towards the door labeled 'Ladies.' Harry assumed she was too proud to tell her coworker (and probably friend) that the customers had asked for another server anyway.

"So, what can I get you?"

Draco immediately responded. "Two frozen hot chocolates to stay, a fudge brownie to go, and for you to save the first Hogsmeade weekend for a date with me." He winked, causing Chelsea to blush. She was smiling slightly as she walked away to get their order ready.

Upon noticing the shocked look Harry was giving him, Draco became defensive. "What? Okay, she's not my usual type, but she's cute, and after being in Pansy's clutch for almost a year, can you blame me for wanting a girl who isn't anything like her? Besides, you're perfectly happy with a sixth year Gryffindor. Maybe I can be, too."

It suddenly clicked in Harry's head what the blond had said. '_I have a sixth-year, Gryffindor girlfriend. Could that mean…?_' Images of a certain red-haired, brown-eyed Quidditch player flew into his mind. Before he could dwell on it, however, Chelsea Pettigrew returned.

"Here are your frozen hot chocolates," she said, handing them to the boys. She picked up a small white pastry box with a Marauders Misses label on it. "Here is the brownie, and," Chelsea smiled at Draco, blushing slightly, "I'll let you know about that Hogsmeade weekend." Harry suddenly felt like a third wheel, until Chelsea looked up, staring behind the Slytherins with eyes wide open.

Before either could turn around or ask what was wrong, an angry voice hissed:

**"What is going on here?"**

* * *

A/N: GASP! Who is behind Draco and Harry? Are the Potters, Lupins, Blacks, and Pettigrews as happy as they seem? Does Draco have an ulterior motive for asking Chelsea out? Who is Harry's Gryffindor girl? I'll let you know soon, but I would like to hear your theories.


	4. GIRLFRIEND?

A/N: OH MY GOD! I am so-so-so-so sorry! Between having to get 3 chargers for my laptop before getting one that worked, and all honors classes, and I got a new boyfriend, I haven't had time to write… well, I hope this was worth the wait…

By the way, I want to give a shout out to Nemo2002. You were the only one who tried answering the questions I put in the last chapter, and you were pretty close in each guess.

Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 4

"**What is going on here?"**

Harry turned around to see two young men glaring at him and Draco. They looked like brothers, both with jet-black hair and hazel eyes. '_James' sons_?' Harry guessed.

"Potter," Draco spit out with venom in his voice. Harry nodded to himself, until Draco looked at the one with longer hair. "Black."

Harry had to do a double-take. Looking at the second boy, Harry could see the resemblance to his godfather. Just like Sirius, the boy was tall and handsome, giving Harry the same glare that Sirius would always give Snape.

"We asked, Malfoy, what you were doing here," Black said.

"They were just ordering a snack before they went shopping, that's it," the dirty blonde girl cut in, frantically trying to keep the boys calm. Harry guessed that they got into fights a lot – him being Snape's son and all.

"Then why bring up Hogsmeade?" Potter asked.

"It was just a thought," she whispered.

"You're not going on a date with a Slytherin," Black said, glaring at Draco.

"Your own sister didn't listen when you said that, Caleb, what makes you think our friend will?" Harry turned around to see a beautiful girl with caramel hair curled around her face push pass the two boys. When she came up to Harry, her grey eyes looked up at him expectantly.

"Um, hello," he said to her.

"Um, hi," she said, giggling. One of the boys behind her scoffed.

"Aren't you gunna kiss her?" Chelsea whispered, leaning over the counter.

"Kiss?" Harry said, his emerald eyes widening.

"That's how a guy usually greets his girlfriend," Draco said.

"G-girlfriend?"

The brunette's face fell, until she turned to glare at the boys behind her. "You hexed him, didn't you?"

"No, honest," Potter said. "It's not our fault you're dating a dimwit."

"And it's honestly insulting that you think so low of your own older brother and cousin, Persephone," Black added.

"Yeah, but I know you," she said. She turned back to Harry. "Are you alright?"

"Don't mind him, Seph, he's been out of it all day," Draco cut in.

"Maybe you should've followed our parents' rules," Potter said. "You're not even supposed to date until you're sixteen."

"I am sixteen," she clarified.

"You weren't when you began dating that _thing_," her brother replied.

"Alright I'm about sick of this. Yes, I'm dating Harry, and I have been for four months now. I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Well, I think Harry and I should get going. We've got a lot of shopping to do, and hearing the Black-Potter-Hargrove family drama is giving me a headache. Harry, say goodbye to your girlfriend so we can leave?"

"Alright, bye Draco," Persephone said. She pulled Harry in for a huge kiss and Harry was basically in shock. When she let him go, Draco pulled him out of there, sending one last wink to Chelsea.

"You disgust me," Caleb told his sister.

"I can deal with that," she answered, grabbing an apron and putting it on.

"What'd I miss?" Clarissa asked as she walked out of the bathroom with her glasses on instead of contacts.

Author's note: Okay, I realize it was super short but I wanted to post it. No, you guys haven't met all my OCs yet. So far you've kinda been introduced to Blake, Serena, and Ally, the three girls who married the Marauders. Mary, Peter's wife, is actually the one mentioned in Snape's memories that Lily mentioned. Then I showed you briefly Violet Lupin, Remus and Blake's daughter. You saw Clarissa Potter, Ally and James's daughter and now you saw their son, Nicholas (I don't remember if I said his name or not). Also, you met Caleb, Sirius and Serena's son and their daughter Persephone. There's 2 more OCs, an OMC and OFC who will most likely be introduced next chapter. I hope the OCs don't overpower the story. Please let me know how this is going?


End file.
